Chack Music Meme
by MamaOokamiandChibiUsagi
Summary: As the title states. But beware this is yaoi so if you dont' like then don't read. Forgive me I was in a rush. Also the last song is rated M for masturbation and video taping said masturbation. Lol Please enjoy


Chack Music Meme

Disclamer: do not own!....but if i did...well...it would definatly be better :D also don't own the songs

Btw this is Rika speaking as this is my work. So if you don't like...then bite me gezz.

Nyaa hope you enjoy the chackness :3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#1- I wish I had an angel by Nightwish

Chase Young was very well known as a strong, couragous knight of Lord Beans kingdom. Loyal yet catious, handsome yet..cold. He was known to take many lovers but never keeping one for long. Many of the other knights would see him standing outside in the courtyard looking up at the sky mumbling something they could not hear and one day....he simply disappeared. Many thought he ran away, others thought he was kidnapped and killed. Yes...he had been kidnapped but in a very different way. His heart had been stolen by an angel that fell from the heavens one night. For the knights didn't know but for so long he had wished for an angel because he had met a very special being when he was young. A beautiful white creature with red eyes and white wings.

#2- Ice Queen by Within Temptations

Everyone knew she was made of ice...including her heart. That ice queen named Wuya. Her grip was as cold as any ice cube. She could kill any with one cold glance or a swing of her hand. Except one man. Chase would not bow to her whispers that would make any mans blood run cold. He would not submit to her visits in the night. But he didn't know that if she didn't get her way....her rage would take the life of someone he cared for. On that dark, cold night, that evil ice queen stole Jack Spicers life because she had found out that he was the reason Chase would not allow her near but what she didn't know...was that even after his death Chase wouldn't submit to her. He just grew cold and unwilling and soon he took her life from her. An eye for an eye.

#3- Guilty Pleasure by Becca

His body moved and swayed to the beat of his favorite song, Guilty Pleasure. It was then that he spotted Chase across the room watching him. Why was he here? Jack blushed lightly as he saw a dark look in Chases eyes. He got a wicked idea. Struting over to him with a seductive grin he slid into the booth next to Chase and smiled darkly. The song played on and he rested a hand on Chases shoulder leaning in to whisper; "I don't really care if your not single, we could use each other just a little. No one has to know if we're together. Come on let me be your guilty pleasure." He felt Chase shiver at this and smirked kissing a line down his neck before backing out off the booth and back onto the dance floor with one more seductice glance back at his crush who gave him a smoldering look and followed ready to show him who was boss.

#4- Obsession by See-saw

A loud squeal rang out as Jack ripped open the package that had just arrived in the mail. "Its finally here!" he jumped up and down before pulling out the box set of .Hack//Sign. With excitment he ran to the large living room and brought out the flat screen tv popping in the video. Not noticing the pressence behind him he started to sing along with the opening theme song and was startled when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. "You should sing more often, Spicer. But to something less...odd." Chases voice was heard and Jack pouted and looked up at his lover. "But .Hack/sign is awesome. Everyone watches .hack." Chase rolled his eyes and sat next to his lover willing to endure the otaku side of him for just one day as promised.

#5- Violent Pornography by System of a down

"Spicer will you please turn off that disgraceful junk you call music!" Chase snarled at the blasting stereo as his lover busied himself with a project. "Oh come on Chase its only 3 minutes long. You can endure it." Chase scowled at this and sat himself down. "'Choking chicks and sodomy', Spicer? Can't you listen to something a bit more tasteful." Jack just turned to him with a smile. "Nope." He said and turned back before swaying his hips and humming to the music. Ok now that may be a good way to distract him from the horrible music. With a smirk he stood up intending to distract himself more.

#6- Gallery by Mario Vasquez

(Good) Chase sighed as he watched the Dragon of Fire talk to the Heylin man, Rai, that had been in the neighborhood while they were hunting shen gong wu. It wasn't a good talk, more like Jack defending himself from the flirtatious attitude of the man. It was disgusting. Not because Jack was blushing at some of the comments but because Rai thought he could play with Jack like that. Chase could practically feel the hormones roll off of him. It was so terrible because Chase knew that Jack deserved better especially better then a heylin warrior. It made him so mad because he wanted Jack to be his. It just wasn't fair! He would just be another art piece in that evil mans gallery

#7- A little priest from Sweeny Todd

Jack squealed in happiness. "Ohhhhh Johnny Depp is hot as a bad guy!!" He oogled at the sight of Sweeny Todd and that distant look on his face. "Nyuuu leave him alone Lovette hes mine." Jack pouted at the sight of Ms. Lovette hanging all over Mr. Todd. Wuya rolled her eyes as she walked by only to see Megan next to him swooning of Ms. Lovette. "Nyaaaa leave Ms. Lovette along Jack shes so pretty!" Wuya gapped and pouted just as Chase came by. And then Jack purred in delight. "Hehe hes so sexy when hes got that crazy look in his eye." And at this Chase blinked and looked at the screen. "Oh please." he scoffed and rolled his eyes and Jack and Megan glared at their lovers. "They are hot bad guys/girls." They said together and Chase and Wuya looked at each other..... "Wuya...shall we show them...just who the really bad guys/girls are?" Chase said with a wicked smirk at Jacks panicked look. "Why yes I do believe we should?" there was a loud couple of squeaks before there was silence except for the movie.

#8- 24 hours by Jem

He only had 24 hours to live. He was stupid to make that deal with Bean. Sure he wanted to die but it was just cruel to give him one day to make amends and do the things he always wanted to do. And then it hit him...in twenty-four hours...he'd be dead....no one would remember him...At this he sighed and did the one thing he regreted not doing...and that was confessing to Chase. He didn't know what his reaction would be but that didn't matter. He could die happy knowing Chase knew his feelings...even if he was rejected. With saying his goodbyes to everyone he made his way to Chases mountain with 18 hours left.

#9- Epiphany from Sweeny Todd

Chase Young paced back in forth in his barber shop royally pissed off. Bean had gotten away because of that supid boy Raimundo. Dammit! It was then that Wuya chose to enter. "Whats going on love?" She questioned a bit angry at the rukus. "I had him!" She tried to sooth him...it didn't work. They all desreved to die. "And now i'll never see my beautiful daughter." He glared at anything and everything. Nothing was going to make him happy until Bean was dead. He was going to get him back even as he gloated. But his mind floated back to his beloved Jack...his Jack...the one he had adopted a child with. The child that Bean had locked away. He was definatly a dead man.

#10- Fingers by Pink!

It was always in the middle of the night that he'd wake to the thought of Chase. Alone....staring at the celing...bored...can't sleep.....hmmm. It'd make him feel better. He always chuckled at his bad thoughts. Late at night...with that video camera right across from him and since Chase was away on buisness...why not have a bit of fun. He giggled and pressed record turning the camera to point at him on the bed...oh Chase would definatly want to come home after this.

----

The next morning Chase woke to a call from his beloved who was sounding chipper then usual. "Whats the surprise, Spicer?" He accused knowing something was up. "Oh nothing just be on the look out for a package later." and with that they hung up and no less then two hours later the package arrived. It was a video tape. With a raised brow of curiousity he put it in a nearly had a nose bleed at the sight of his lover on the bed stroking himself with a vibrator in his ass. The words on the tape rang loud. "I'm coming I'm coming!" Jack screamed on the tv screen and Chase was instantly hard. Maybe these stuck up rich guys could wait a few more days while he ran home to his...delicious albino lover.


End file.
